Reference books, such as dictionaries, encyclopedias, catalogues, atlases, telephone books, text books, and the like, are frequently indexed in some fashion that makes it easier to open the book near to the page being sought. A frequently used system is to provide finger tip recesses in the edges of the pages when the book is closed with a large letter printed in the recess to show where words beginning with that letter are found. In other instances, there are no recesses for feel by the finger tips, but large letters are printed on the surface formed by the closed adjoining edges of the book pages to show approximately where to open the book. These indexing systems, however, only provide an approximate indication of where to open the book, and may leave the user with 50-100 pages or more to be searched through in order to find the word actually sought.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved visual indexing system to be printed on the adjoining edges of the book pages. It is another object of this invention to provide a visual indexing system that provides a much more accurate means of locating the page sought in a reference book, such as a dictionary. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.